For Every Will, There's a Way
by CrystalRose1192
Summary: Okay, this is my first story here! Flames welcomed, but try to keep them to a minimum. Okay, I suck at summarys, but oh well. Bijou is in love with Hamtaro, despite Boss always saving her. Can Bijou learn to face her fear of moving on and learn to lov
1. Chapter One: California, Here We Come

Okay this is my very first story on fanfiction.net. Because of that, you can flame me, but try to keep flames to a minimum. And, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease read the second chapter RIGHT after the first, because the first chapter is freaking boring and short.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro. Get over it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~For Every Will, There's a Way~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: California, Here We Come  
  
"But Maria. I don't want to go to California!" Bijou cried when Maria announced that they would be vacationing in California.  
  
"Don't worry, Bijou! It'll be lots of fun!" Maria said happily. "It'll be so warm and humid. You've never felt like it before! And it's in America. Isn't that nice?"  
  
Bijou sulked. "I don't want to go! I've got to tell my friends zat I'm going!" she cried.  
  
As soon as she jumped onto the branch and down to the ground, she ran to the clubhouse at lightning speed.  
  
When she got there, breathing heavily, she explained the whole story to the Ham-Hams.  
  
"Don't worry, Bijou, we'll come!" Hamtaro yelled happily. "But the only problem is. Laura will wonder what happened to me."  
  
"We can leave them a ransom note!" said Dexter.  
  
It was soon decided that all of the present Ham-Hams would come to California with Bijou. 


	2. Chapter Two: Unfair Chances

Chapter Two: Unfair Chances  
  
Bijou scuddled around in her cage. She waited anxiously for Maria to come and take her to the car.  
  
"Almost done, Bijou," Maria said. She added one last item of clothing into her bags, grabbed Bijou's cage, and ran out the door.  
  
"Hammo!" Bijou yelled, giving the signal for the Ham-Hams to come to the car. The Ham-Hams scurried into the car door and under the seats, hoping to be unseen by the humans. They then scuddled onto the seats and next to Bijou's cage when the coast was clear.  
  
Time passed by and all the Ham-Hams were either worn out or asleep. Even though she was alone in her cage, Bijou felt happy.  
  
"Let's go on ze sunroof!" Bijou cried happily about halfway into the trip when Maria and her mom were asleep and her dad was concentrating on the road. "Maria was always talking about it." "What's a sunroof?" Sandy said, clearly puzzled.  
  
"A sunroof is that window up there," Maxwell said, pointing towards a window on the roof. "People can roll the window down to feel a swift breeze pass by them."  
  
"Let's go!" Hamtaro cried.  
  
"We have to push a button first," Maxwell replied quickly. He jumped to the front of the car. "It's this one!" he said in a certain tone of voice, pointing to a button with a picture of a line and then an arrow pointing to the right below it.  
  
"Hurry, Maxy, push it!" Sandy squealed.  
  
Maxwell hopped on the button and the roof slid open.  
  
"Yay!" the hamsters cried.  
  
All the Ham-Hams, exept Bijou, who was stuck in a cage, stacked on top of eachother to reach the sun roof. The tower of Hams swayed nervously, but Howdy managed to reach the top. He grabbed on the edge and pulled himself up.  
  
"Here, Pashmina, take my hand, darling!" Howdy said, hand outstreched. Dexter, who was below Penelope who was below Pashmina, scowled.  
  
"Um, thanks," Pashmina said strangely.  
  
When she was up, Howdy grabbed onto her legs and lowered her down to grab hold of Penelope's tiny hands. They pulled Penelope up, until every Ham was up except Bijou.  
  
"Can zomeone help me out of here?" Bijou asked.  
  
"That's what we were gonna do, sweetstuff," Stan said. "I'll get you, don't worry, babe." He jumped down.  
  
"Don't worry; I'll always help a friend in need!" Hamtaro cried and hopped down.  
  
"Oh, zank you, Hamtaro! You're always so kind!" Bijou squealed.  
  
"I-" Boss began, but stopped when he heard what Bijou said. He was so jealous of Hamtaro. Bijou loved him, but she didn't love Boss one bit. He sniffed and brushed away a tear.  
  
Stan and Hamtaro worked together to unlock the cage. When it was unlocked, they pulled Bijou on top the cage and called for the Ham-Hams to lower themselves down to pull them up.  
  
Stan was first to come up. Then it was Hamtaro. And then it was Bijou.  
  
This is my chance, Boss thought. I can hold Bijou's hands! And I can pull her up! Oh, this is such a once-in-a-lifetime chance!  
  
Boss dangled over Bijou. She jumped and grabbed hold of his hands while Boss smiled to himself.  
  
Just when they were at the very top, Bijou's hands slipped through Boss's and she plummeled to the jagged edges of her cage. Boss, truly in a panic, kicked off the sunroof and, being much heavier than Bijou, landed before she did on the painful cage. Bijou landed on his soft body and started crying.  
  
"Hamtaro! .WAHHH!" Bijou cried.  
  
Boss immediately blacked out. 


	3. Chapter Three: California

Chapter Three: California  
  
"Wow! So zese is California!" Bijou squealed when they finally greeted California's humid ocean beaches. "Oui! It is so warm!"  
  
"I told you you'd like it!" Maria said happily to Bijou. She then turned to her mother. "Can I go on the beach, Mama?" she asked.  
  
"No, Maria, not yet," her mother replied. "We still have to get a condo to stay in. I'll be sure to get the finest, fanciest one. Okay, sweetest?"  
  
"Okay, Mama," Maria said, all smiles.  
  
Everyone got their things and walked up to a tall building behind them. "Creative Condos," the building read.  
  
When they got inside, Maria's mother reserved a condo.  
  
"Right this way, darling," Maria's mom said as soon as she turned in the form.  
  
When they entered the room, Maria gasped as she saw an amazing sight. The floor was made of a golden-embroidered rug. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. The fancy furniture was made from polished wood. Velvet curtains hung in a corner of the room, draped sideways so one could see the balcony it would've concealed.  
  
"Mama! This is amazing! May I see my room?" Maria asked, nearly out of breath.  
  
"It's over here, darling," Maria's father said, pointing to a polished wood door.  
  
When Maria entered the room, her breath was taken away again. A fancy bed with a canopy was in the center of the room. More polished furniture was in the room. A laptop was upon the desk in the corner. A closet was also there. There was a balcony in Maria's room, too.  
  
"Mama! I don't know what to say," Maria said, barely able to utter a word.  
  
"I'm glad you like it, honey," her mother replied, smiling brightly.  
  
As soon as everything was settled and bags were unpacked, Maria said she was going to the beach.  
  
"You can come, too, Bijou, if you want," Maria said. "But you'd have to stay in your cage."  
  
"I'd be delighted!" Bijou squealed.  
  
All of the Ham-Hams hurried to the beach, behind Maria's family. Bijou easily escaped her cage.  
  
"May we wade in ze shallow water, Hamtaro?" Bijou asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure!" Hamtaro replied.  
  
Boss sniffed. "Bijou, um. Can I wade in the water with you two?" he asked, hoping Bijou would even notice him.  
  
Bijou looked awkwardly at Boss. "Um, yes, Boss, you can, I guess." Her voice trailed off. "Hamtaro! Heehee. Can I splash you now?" she asked Hamtaro.  
  
Hamtaro laughed. "You don't need to ask!" he said.  
  
Boss felt his heart shatter. It broke into hundreds, thousands, of tiny pieces. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He just. cried. He burst out in tears and ran back up to the condo.  
  
Little did he know, Bijou felt sorry for him, right then and there. 


	4. Chapter Four: In the Sand

Chapter Four: In the Sand  
  
Back in the condo, Boss sniffed and cried. He wished he could do something for Bijou to love him.  
  
Boss stared from atop the balcony. He saw Bijou playing in the water, giggling and laughing. Hamtaro and Bijou were splashing each other. Boss wished Bjiou would splash him.  
  
Staring absentmindedly, Boss didn't know the fate that would come upon Bijou.  
  
On the beach, Bijou snacked on the sunflower seeds she took from her cage. She was bobbing up and down in the water, relaxing next to Hamtaro. She was in water where she couldn't touch, but she knew how to float on her back.  
  
"Hamtaro," Bijou asked slowly, "what do you zink of Boss?"  
  
Hamtaro laughed. "Boss is such a great friend! Why do you ask me?"  
  
Bijou giggled. "No reason, really. It's just zat. He zeems to act strangely around me. And he saved me when I fell off ze sunroof."  
  
"Maybe he just really cares about you!" Hamtaro said brightly.  
  
"But. He started crying when I zaid he could play with us in ze water." Bijou said sadly. "Oh! I didn't even thank him when he saved me!" Tears immediately streamed down Bijou's face.  
  
"Bijou! It's okay," Hamtaro squeaked. "You were just scared. You forgot."  
  
"Thanks, Hamtaro!" Bijou brushed away a tear. She grabbed a sunflower seed and ate it. "So deliciously salty!" she squeaked. Suddenly, she grabbed her back. "AIEE!" she screamed.  
  
"Bijou!" Hamtaro screamed.  
  
Bijou immediately started flailing around in the water. She coughed and choked as water flooded her lungs. She went down to the bottom of the shallow water. Her vision got blurry. She couldn't see.  
  
High into the sky, Boss swept a tear from his eye. He wondered what Bijou was doing with Hamtaro right now. Boss didn't want to even immagine the possibilities.  
  
Suddenly, he had a strong urge to see Bijou. Straining to hear a call of help, he listened intently. He couldn't hear anything. Still, the urge was still there. He looked at Hamtaro. Bijou wasn't there. But Hamtaro was screaming! The orange-and-white Ham panicked and swam around in circles.  
  
Suddenly, it hit Boss. Bijou was drowning! Without thinking, he jumped off the balcony in hopes of saving Bijou quicker than badda-baddaing down the stairs. He hit the sand hard and felt himself black out. 


	5. Chapter Five: The Nightmare

Chapter Five: The Nightmare  
  
Boss stood there, staring at Bijou. She was falling. Falling farther and farther. Boss couldn't do anything to help.  
  
"Boss. somebody. anybody!" Bijou called.  
  
Boss watched as Bijou pummeled down the cliff. He was panicking. He didn't know what to do. But he had to help. somehow.  
  
"Love is a bliss. But there are many sacrifices. Save her." a mysterious yet familiar voice said.  
  
"Aiee!" Boss yelled as he awoke with a start. "What was I supposed to be doing?" Suddenly he remembered. "Bijou! I'm coming!"  
  
Boss felt so dizzy as he ran. But he had to help Bijou. Boss knew he was going to black out before he could save Bijou.  
  
Nevertheless, Boss dove into the water and searched around for Bijou's body. He looked up and could see Hamtaro's outline, kicking and flailing. Bijou has to be around here somewhere, Boss thought. But she wasn't. He kicked with all his might and remembered that he couldn't swim. No time for no swimming, he thought. I can swim. I know it.  
  
Boss saw a little white body laying on the bottom of the floor. Was he too late? He swam towards the body, which had a bluish tint. He grasped her tiny arm and pulled her to the surface. Boss gasped for breath. It had took him a long time to find Bijou and take her to the top because he didn't know how to swim.  
  
Boss pulled Bijou ashore. Her body was freezing cold. Boss felt her heart. She didn't have a heartbeat. Nonetheless, he Heimliched her stomach and water poured out. Finally, enough water poured out because Bijou stirred. She looked up into Boss's eyes and coughed and sputtered out more water. She then passed out again.  
  
By this time, all of the Ham-Hams had crowded around to see what was happening.  
  
"The sunflower seeds she ate. I think those gave her cramps," Hamtaro said.  
  
"I've got to wake her up!" Boss yelled. He rubbed her wrists together and put a warm towel around her.  
  
Bijou stirred once more and woke up. "Hamtaro? .Hamtaro! Where are you? Hamtaro!" Tears cascaded down her cheeks once more. "Hamtaro! Help me! Help me!"  
  
Hamtaro hopped up to Bijou. Bijou pulled Hamtaro down and hugged him.  
  
Boss's eyes overflowed with tears as he ran up to the condo. Now, more than ever, Boss had a decision to make. He had to run away for life. 


	6. Chapter Six: The Year Round Cafe

Chapter Six: The Year-Round Café  
  
The next day, Boss decided that, first, he had to confess his love for Bijou. He couldn't die in silence.  
  
Just as he was about to leave the room, Maxwell barged in and yelled a happy, "Let's go explore California!"  
  
Sandy was thrilled. "Like, I'd love to, Maxy! But, why are we doing this?"  
  
Maxwell smiled proudly. "If any of us gets lost during our adventures here, we'll know where everything is!"  
  
"That sounds really cool," Stan said. "Just think of the endless Californian babes. Tanned, blue-eyed cuties."  
  
Sandy didn't even bother.  
  
"But we'll have to go in pairs," Maxwell said. "It'll be easier that way. I'll pull names out of a hat."  
  
Maxwell took a hat from behind his back and pulled out two pieces of paper. "Our first lucky pairing is. Dexter and Howdy!"  
  
Dexter and Howdy fell over Anime-style.  
  
"Next. Sandy. and. me!" Maxwell said happily. Sandy giggled.  
  
"Panda and Pashmina!"  
  
Panda blushed and rubbed his back, Anime style, while Pashmina looked soberly at Penelope.  
  
"Penelope and Cappy!"  
  
Pashmina smiled as she saw Penelope hug her special friend.  
  
"Stan and Oxnard!"  
  
Stan fell over Anime-style. "I wish Bijou was my partner. Such a hottie." Stan said angrily.  
  
"And Boss and Bijou!"  
  
Boss smiled. Bijou sniffed sadly. "Doesn't Hamtaro have a partner?" she sobbed.  
  
"Yes, there is one last name in here," Maxwell said. He pulled it out. "It is Hamtaro. I guess he can be with you guys."  
  
Bijou squealed with delight.  
  
"No! I'm scared. Let Hamtaro be with me!" Oxnard cried. Hamtaro smiled.  
  
"Well, alrighty then," Maxwell said. "Now that everyone has a partner, let's get to the exploring!"  
  
With that, everyone left the condo.  
  
"So, Bijou," Boss said, clearly trying to stuff his insanely wide smile back into his face, "where should we go first?"  
  
Bijou walked in silence. After a few moments, she said, "Well, it's up to you, I guess. It's not like I care or anyzing."  
  
"Hey! Look over there!" Boss yelled, pointing to a hole in the ground. "Do you want to go inside?"  
  
"Sure, sure," Bijou said. "But it's so dark and muddy down there! I don't want to go, Boss."  
  
"It'll be okay. I promise." Boss smiled.  
  
There jolted down the hole in the sand. Just like Bijou predicted, it was damp, messy, and cold.  
  
They walked for ages. When what seemed forever passed, they found a doorway. They opened the door. The room inside it was confusing! Boss and Bijou gasped.  
  
Standing before them was a room split into three sections. The one on the left was made completely of ice, while the one on the right was made of rock with flames jutting out of the wall. The section in the middle was normal.  
  
A hamster in the middle section squealed. The hamster had pink fur with sparkling green eyes. A light blue bow rested upon her head with a well- groomed ponytail in it. "Hamha!" she laughed. "I see you've stumbled upon the Year-Round Café!"  
  
Bijou looked confused. "Yes, we sure did," she said.  
  
"What is this place?" Boss asked.  
  
The hamster squealed again. "This is a place where Ham-Hams can relax any time of year! We have food for every kind of weather, any time of year and tables to match." A grin spread across her face. "We even have an inn upstairs after a rough day. And we have spas, exersize rooms, and an indoor and outdoor swimming pool, too!"  
  
"Sounds like luxury," Bijou said.  
  
"Sure does!" Boss laughed.  
  
"My name is Jenni, and I guess I'll be your waitress for today. May I get you a table?" the Ham said.  
  
"Sure! Where would you like your table, Bijou?" Boss asked kindly.  
  
"Hmmm. Since it's so warm in California, I guess we'll take the cold section," Bijou said to Jenni.  
  
"Right this way!" Jenni squealed.  
  
What a hyperactive hamster, Bijou thought.  
  
Bijou and Boss sat down at the table made of ice. "May I take your order?" Jenni asked.  
  
"Well, I'll have a sunflower pie and a berry slushie," Boss said. "What would you like, Bijou? It's on me."  
  
"How very kind of you!" Bijou said, being the kind person she was. "I guess I'll have a watermelon smoothie and sunflower pudding."  
  
"Will that be all?" Jenni asked.  
  
"Wait," Boss said. "What's your favorite flavor smoothie, Bijou?" he asked.  
  
"Strawberry," Bijou replied, "but I'm on a diet. Citrus foods make me so heavy and fat."  
  
"Well then, we'll have a strawberry smoothie!" Boss said. "Bijou, you never looked fat ever before. And you can relax for a day, right?" he said to Bijou.  
  
Bijou sweatdropped. "Okay, I guess."  
  
"I'll get your things, pronto," Jenni said.  
  
Boss wanted to converse with Bijou. This could be my chance, he thought. She might actually like me!  
  
"So. Um. How's life treating you?" Boss said.  
  
"Um. Hi Boss. Um. It's going very great. I guess." Bijou said awkwardly.  
  
"Okay, so um. Do you like that one TV show, Survivor?" Boss asked, desperate for a topic. He had always liked that show on Ham TV.  
  
Bijou was startled. "I love it! Have you seen ze one where Britney and George had to stay on zat ice-capped mountain for a week?" she said quickly.  
  
"Yeah. I saw that one!" Boss replied happily. "Too bad Britney couldn't take it. She quit before two days had passed."  
  
"Yes, Britney was a very sweet Ham. I wonder why she quit? Even I could've stayed up zere for more than two days!" Bijou squealed.  
  
Soon Bijou and Boss were talking up a storm.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, honeys," Jenni said, bringing their orders.  
  
"Mmm. zese sunflower pudding is absolutely delicious! It's sweet and sour and salty at the same time!" Bijou squeaked. Her pudding was indeed delicious. It was vanilla pudding with extra-salt sunflower seeds. There was also lime juice in it.  
  
"Ha! Glad you like it, Bijou," Boss said. "And this sunflower pie is good, too." It was a crispy bread roll filled with berries, but mostly sunflower seeds and sunflower petals.  
  
Boss sniffed. He remembered something horrible. "Um, Bijou, can I talk to you?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Sure Boss! Anyzing!" Bijou said delightedly.  
  
"Um. Bijou," Boss began, "it's about Hamtaro. When I saved your life, twice, I might add, you cried for him and didn't even thank me. Now tell me the truth. What do you really think of Hamtaro?"  
  
Boss watched as Bijou's eyes filled to the brim with tears. "Boss! Oh, Boss," she said through rivers of tears. "I love you as a friend! I really do. But Hamtaro. I love him as more zan a friend. He doesn't know it, but I do. I love him like zat. And. I'm sorry, Boss. But I can't change who I love."  
  
Boss looked Bijou in the eyes. He looked into her wet, sorrowful eyes. And he ran. He left the money on the table and ran. Ran away from Bijou, ran away from his life. He ran.  
  
He kept running until he saw a dark, looming figure from above.  
  
"Hello, little hamster. I am hungry. But soon that won't be." 


	7. Chapter Seven: A Nightmare Come True

Chapter Seven: A Nightmare Come True  
  
Bijou wiped tears from her face. It was a horrible sight to see Boss cry. To see her best friend in the world cry.  
  
Bijou sniffed. The only thing she could do now was attack herself over and over until she was painful and bloody, so the new pain would overcome the pain of losing Boss. There were no other options.  
  
As Bijou walked down a deserted alleyway, she thought about her life. She thought about everything and what she did to Boss.  
  
All of a sudden, she ran headlong into a dark leg. A leg that could only belong to a cat.  
  
"Aiee!" Bijou squeaked, immediately shaking all over.  
  
"Hello, young hamster. I am hungry, but that soon won't be," the cat said. "I am hungrier than before. The last meal escaped. But, oh, young hamster, that is not going to be you. No, you won't escape."  
  
Bijou cried. Not the "Oh, boo-hoo, I lost my boyfriend" kind of crying. Real crying. As in, life-and-death kind of crying.  
  
Bijou ran as fast as she could. She ran farther and farther until she found herself surrounded by fog. I must be somewhere very high if it's this foggy, Bijou thought to herself.  
  
As Bijou was running, she spotted a figure in the shape of a Ham-Ham. But she couldn't care, because there was a murderer running behind her.  
  
It felt as if Bijou were in a dream. Fog swirled around her in every direction as dark figures, such as trees and rocks, obscured her sight. She felt as if she were just running. Her legs were not tired, and she felt oblivious to the fact that a murderer was running behind her.  
  
Bijou knew that she would eventually get to the end of the line, where she could not run anymore and would become lunch. She looked behind her, and the happy diner was still there.  
  
Suddenly, Bijou was falling. Falling farther and farther. She must've come to the end of the line. The line that symbolizes life. She fell off a cliff, and she came to the end of the line, to the end of her life.  
  
"Boss. somebody. anybody!" Bijou called.  
  
Boss ran towards Bijou. This was exactly like in my dream! he thought.  
  
Boss was the figure in the fog that Bijou saw. Bijou would never know it was him, though. She would be mad.  
  
What do I do? The details. They are so blurry. Boss thought. Wasn't someone supposed to come? Boss thought all of this at lightning speed. Bijou was in danger, and he had to save her.  
  
"Oh!" Bijou cried. Through the fog, Boss saw Bijou grab onto the branch on the side of the cliff. "Someone! Help!" she cried.  
  
Suddenly, a mysterious yet familiar voice was heard. "Through the wandering skies. No one as beautiful as you. Could be mine."  
  
"Help! What do I do?" Boss asked the voice.  
  
"Love is a bliss. But there are many sacrifices. Save her." Jingle replied.  
  
"I WILL!" Boss said, determined.  
  
Boss jumped off the cliff. He fell and fell until he heard a scream.  
  
"NO! I'm falling again!" Bijou screamed.  
  
Boss saw a dark figure come into focus. He grabbed Bijou and held her against his stomach. He flipped around so his back would hit the ground and kill him while Bijou survived.  
  
"Bijou! I have to tell you something!" Boss yelled. He didn't wait for a reply. "I love you!"  
  
Bijou cried. "I love you too, Boss. More than a friend. I love you!" she said back. "And. Let me die! I don't want you to go. Let me die so you can live on!"  
  
"Bijou-" Boss couldn't say another word as he landed on the ground with a murdering thud.  
  
Boss had died. 


	8. Chapter Eight: New Beginnings

Chapter Eight: New Beginnings  
  
Five months later, order was restored in life. Boss was in the hospital with Bijou sitting next to him. Using CPR movements, Bijou had saved Boss and rushed him to the hospital before it was too late.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here," Boss said to Bijou.  
  
"Yes, Boss. I want to stay by your side until you get out of the hospital!" Bijou squealed. "And then I want to stay by your side after zat, too."  
  
Boss smiled. "And I have some good news," he said, all smiles. "I only have to stay in the hospital for another year!"  
  
"Oh, zat's wonderful, Boss!" Bijou giggled. "I have good news, too!"  
  
"What is it?" Boss wondered aloud.  
  
"I've scheduled our marriage! It's in eighteen months. You've been waiting for me to schedule it, and now I have!" Bijou said at lightning speed.  
  
"Oh, Bijou," Boss said in his gruff voice that Bijou always loved.  
  
"Boss," she said in that tiny French voice that Boss always loved.  
  
Slowly yet suddenly, they pulled into a passionate kiss. For every will, there's a way.  
  
THE END 


End file.
